


Spidey's First Pride

by KinkyQueerQueen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pride, Sexual References, Spideypool - Freeform, cannonly pan deadpool, my idea of pride in queens is based off of san fransisco pride minus the weed, ny pride, partially cannon compliant ?, queens pride, spider-man x deadpool, spider-man/deadpool (comics) - Freeform, spideys first pride, trans! spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyQueerQueen/pseuds/KinkyQueerQueen
Summary: Deadpool takes Spider-man to his first pride, and Spidey ends up coming out to him as trans.





	Spidey's First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure where this was going to go, but now that I've finished it, I'm thinking that I might do a series of one shots or short fics like this one as a trans!Peter/Deadpool series. If that's something you'd be interested in, leave a comment to give me some motivation! Anyways, enjoy!

“It’s so colorful.”  
“I know, right?? I’m so honored that I get to be here for your first pride! It’s a magical event full of love, acceptance, rainbows, and dicks!”  
Peter snorted. “There are a lot of naked men, that’s for sure.”  
“Psh, this is nothing! You should’ve seen my old apartment in ‘96! Now, that-”  
“Wade!” Peter yelled to silence him, but he was laughing.

Wade had wanted them to go in special “pride outfits” (wearing little to no clothing in the name of being gay and “who’s gonna stop us?”), but Peter refused, mostly because of the whole secret identity thing. So, instead, Peter wore his suit and Wade wore his, with the top half cut into a crop top.  
They walked through the streets, trying not to miss anything. Various speakers and performers came on and off the center stage. The Latinx Pride area held a Magic Mike event, which they eagerly attended. They stopped in most of the shops and booths, even including a kink shop, from which Wade purchased rainbow handcuffs. They were stopped multiple times to take photos with excited people with varying flags and outfits. Wade noticed Peter’s eyes light up as they began to approach a flag stand.  
“Oh! You must not have any flags, do you?” He grabbed his hand and ran to the bright booth. A mix of excitement and anxiety bubbled in Peter’s stomach.  
Wade put his hands on his hips, looking at all the colors. “Man, I have no idea what most of these mean but they sure are pretty.” The person at the register smiled. “So, what’re you looking for, Webs?”  
Peter silently ran his hand against some of the flags, then began looking through the folded and packaged ones on the table. He stopped when he found a 5x3ft blue, pink, and white trans flag and played with the edge of the plastic.  
“Oh, I know that one! It’s-” Wade stopped mid-sentence, piecing it together. “Oh, nice!”  
Peter released the breath he had been holding and smiled slightly. That went well. But there was still fear in the pit of his stomach. What if someone saw him with the flag? What if word got out? What if-  
Wade seemed to read his thoughts. “Webs, it’s okay.” He leaned a bit closer and lowered his voice. “Most of these people think we’re cosplayers anyway. And if anyone says anything, I can always just kill them.” Peter managed a small laugh and Wade leaned back. “I’m not kidding!”  
“I know.” Peter smiled and set the flag down in front of the register. “How much for this one?”

After tying the flag around his neck like a cape, the pair got more people asking for photos. They continued enjoying and experiencing pride, Wade even convincing Peter to dance. Suddenly, Wade gasped. Peter stopped in his tracks.  
“What?”  
“Do you wear a binder under your suit all the time?? That can’t be safe.”  
Peter shook his head. “I have one built into my suit, and I made sure to design it to be both effective and safe.”  
“That’s awesome!” They danced for a while longer before Wade spoke again. “Hey, Webs, I feel we’ve done a lot of bonding today, and-”  
“No.”  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”  
“I’m not telling you my name, we’ve been over this.”  
“C’mon! Most fics start out with me already knowing your name and address! It’s very convenient.”  
“Wade-”  
“The readers would love it! It makes it way easier to-”  
“Wade, drop it.”  
“Fine, fine, you win again. But one day!”


End file.
